Zero's Troubling Past
by SallyX
Summary: All the questions from Zero Learns should be answered in the sequel. New questions should arise, however.


Zero's Troubling Past  
Part 2 of the 4 part 'Zero's History' Series  
  
Zero raised his saber, and screamed at the robotic dinosaur. "Take that!" He   
jumped up, and dashed at the monster. With a quick swipe, the mechanical fiend was   
flown on the ground. Burn T-Rex quickly recovered, and spit a huge fireball at Zero. He   
dodged it, and charged up his buster. Running towards the T-Rex, he gave him two quick   
swipes, and finished the combo with a blow from his buster cannon.  
Burn T-Rex froze in place, then began screaming. "No! Master, please avenge   
me! Please! I don't deserve this!" And with that, he exploded into scrap heap.   
"Whoa! This weapon does affect them! Dr. Cain is a genius!"  
"Freeze!" A wave of ice flew at Zero. It hit him in the side, and he was frozen in a   
block of ice. Zero concentrated his energy, and the block began to shake.  
"Hiyyyaahhhh!" The ice shattered into a million pieces, flying all over the place.   
Frost Walrus, the culprit of the ice wave, frowned. He jumped up in the air, and began   
sliding toward Zero. Zero jumped up, and grabbed on to his shoulders.  
"Yeeehaaaaa! I'm a riding walrus boy!" Frost Walrus did not approve of Zero's   
amusement. He jumped up, and threw Zero off of his back. Zero flew through the air, and   
landed against a wall. Zero could feel the hate rising up inside of him. He charged up his  
sword, and double jumped, then took a dash toward Frost Walrus. With the sword electrically  
charged, he pushed it through Frost Walrus's chest. As soon as he pulled it out, he jumped away  
as Frost Walrus exploded.   
Before Overdrive Ostrich could attack, a huge shadow fell upon the battle ground. It  
was a ship! The ship froze in mid air, and a beam emitted from the ship onto the ground. A  
shadow of a large robot fell from the ship onto the ground. It was Sigma! He chuckled, and   
grabbed a bottle from his waist belt. Walking toward Zero, he began to speak, holding the bottle  
in the air. "So Zero, are you ready for a mini quiz?"  
"Sure, why not?" Zero responded.  
"Okay, wise guy, answer this. What is result of the element ZXYfs3?" Sigma asked, wickedly.  
"Uhh, I don't know." Zero responded, puzzled.  
"Watch." Sigma muttered, as he opened the bottle. He tipped it upside down, and five tiny  
dropletts formed a puddle on the ground. Five forms rose up from the puddle, and began to take   
shape. A flash flew across the field, and Zero looked in horror. The beings from the puddle were   
exact copies of him!  
"Well Zero," Sigma informed, "as you can see, the answer to the equation is Zero."  
"You....you...you fiend!" Zero exclaimed. "Die!" He rushed toward the clones, and began   
swiping at them. Instantly they disappeared and reappeared behind him. One of them sliced him   
across the back. He fell onto the ground. Motionless.  
  
X finally had enough energy to get up. He looked at Zero on the ground. It all makes sense  
now, he thought. I was attacked by pne of those clones! He charged up his buster, and ran toward the  
clones, and began firing at them. "Die! Die! You must be destroyed!" The blast from the buster moved  
too fast, and only two out of the five clones had time to escape. The three who got hit, fell to  
the ground in balls of fire. The other two appeared close to X, and jumped up in the air. Their  
sabers suddenly turned into huge icicles, and they began heading downward. Straight toward X.  
He jumped out of the way, and fired back. Only one got hit, but it only stunned him. One  
of the clones screamed. "Dark Hold!" The whole battle ground flashed black for a split second. X  
suddenly couldn't move.  
"No! I can't move!" X screamed. The clone that had used the Dark Hold, dashed toward him, and  
swiped him across the chest. X grasped his chest in pain. He began breathing heavily, as if he was  
near destruction. He suddenly had the privelage to move, and he fell to the ground. Sigma chuckled,  
and he motioned for the clones to follow. They stepped into the beam, and disappeared into the ship.  
The ship took off in the sky overhead. The two Maverick Hunters lay motionless.  
The sky flashed red, and Zero began to float in the air. X looked to to see this astonishing  
event. A voice crackled throughout the sky. "I command you! Destroy that ignorance! He is not your  
friend! Revolt!" Before the sky turned to normal, a face faintly flashed across the sky. A face  
that seemed famliar. Zero was planted on his feet, and his eyes glowed an evil red. He turned to   
X, and began shouting.  
"You must die! You are an enemy! All enemies must be destroyed!" He charged toward X,  
saber ready to kill. X gasped as Zero jumped up, ready to slash X in two.....  
  
WERE ANY OF YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED? IF THEY WEREN'T, THEY MAY IN PART 3: ZERO'S EVIL SEED  
  
  



End file.
